APOCALYPTIC
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Porque en eso eran buenos, en la cama encajaban como perfectas piezas de rompecabezas / Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición


Este fic participa en el evento "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizado por el grupo de Facebook AoKiLovers~. Día 1: Canción libre.

Aunque creí que no podría participar, incluso fueron dos OS los que salieron. Así que aquí les dejo el segundo y último.

Perdón algún error en el fic, no he podido corregirlo con tiempo.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y mi fic es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Canción:** "Apocalyptic"

 **Artista:** Halestorm

* * *

 **APOCALYPTIC**

Deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla para desbloquear el celular, leyó el mensaje y sintió la bilis subir por su garganta.

Aomine era un hijo de puta.

Llevaban dos juntos dos años, aunque la mejor manera de definirlo sería que lo habían estado "intentando" esos dos años. Nunca había salido bien, desde el principio, y la razón era que simplemente habían cedido a la atracción y habían asumido que una relación era lo que debía suceder luego.

Y cuan equivocados estaban. Kise lo sabía, pero aún así una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios mientras conducía rumbo al departamento que compartían.

Se iría, esa noche rompería con Aomine y tomaría su camino.

.

 _Me comportaré como un animal, como nunca antes_

 _Así que pone el juego y romperé el record_

.

Abrió la puerta mientras dejaba caer su bolso y tiraba las zapatillas de caña alta hacia un lado. El moreno salió desde el pasillo a recibirlo, o mejor dicho, a comenzar la pelea desde un principio. Pero no esperaba que Kise lo tomara por la playera y lo atrajera hacia su boca en un beso húmedo y ardiente, dónde su lengua entró primero que el contacto de sus labios.

El moreno gruñó contra su boca, respondiendo aquel beso de forma dura, reacia, podía sentir algo extraño en la vibración del rubio, que no le dio tiempo a pensar nada mientras le quitaba la playera a tirones y de un salto las piernas encajaron en sus caderas, donde Aomine puso las manos en su trasero de forma automática.

Kise era distinto, mucho más seguro que en otras veces, porque al chico al principio siempre le costaba tomar el control.

Pero con esa lengua delineando sus labios y el frote descarado de sus caderas, el moreno se olvidó del mundo y lo giró para estamparlo contra la pared junto al pasillo. Sabía que le gustaba por la forma en que Kise sonreía en el beso.

—Destrózame Aomine, no dejes nada de mí esta vez. Nada.

Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el tenue dorado que quedaba de esas pupilas dilatadas. Comprendió aquella orden completamente, así que lo haría.

Con ello los mordiscos y la sangre fue lo que sazonó sus besos.

.

 _Porque somos disfuncionales físicos_

 _Siempre derribando puertas_

 _Eres una perra atacando, siempre liberando guerras_

 _Tú y yo, triste pero cierto_

 _No seremos nosotros nunca más_

 _Pero todavía hay una cosa en la que somos buenos_

.

El colchón chirrió bajo su peso, y es que había lazado a Kise sin ningún cuidado. Se deslizó como pantera y comenzó a bajar sus ajustados pantalones. Los jadeos de anticipación del rubio inundaban la habitación y Aomine se derritió con todo el deseo herido que derramaba.

Alzó sus caderas y la lengua acarició aquel orificio. Aomine abría su trasero sin ningún pudor mientras era su lengua la que simulaba una penetración.

—¡Mierda! ¡Sí! Oh, Aominecchi —se quejó arqueando más su espalda, igual que un felino, dándole todo el acceso posible mientras se sentía desfallecer ante la sensación húmeda de ese músculo retorciéndose en su interior.

Aomine se alejó mientras se relamía la boca. Abrió la mano y masajeó uno de sus glúteos, amasándolo con fuerza, para luego darle un golpe que lo hizo gemir más agudo.

—Prepara esa boca Kise, porque además de jodértela, voy a hacerte gritar hasta perder la voz. —Otro golpe contra la zona ya enrojecida.

Kise sentía el calor acumularse en su trasero, palpitando y ardiendo, pero era soportable y, sobre todo, estimulante. Quería que Aomine perdiera el control. Porque aquella noche sería la última.

.

 _Te voy a dar una última noche, así que hazlo retorcido_

 _Te doy una última oportunidad, sigue y golpéalo_

 _Te doy una última vez para hacerme extrañarlo_

 _Nene, ámame apocalípticamente_

.

Lo sintió abrirse paso entre su carne. Dolió mucho, un dolor distinto, más lacerante y que apuntaba directamente a su columna vertebral, escalando como una serpiente hecha de electricidad.

Pero el dolor es lo que lo hacía tan real, le quitaba lo perfecto y eso demostraba que no tenían control.

Kise estaba enamorado de Aomine, siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron en la escuela, cuando le enseñó a jugar básquet. Incluso luego de eso, cuando tomaron caminos separados para jugar donde querían y luego para alcanzar sus sueños.

Aomine era un jugador profesional, con mucho talento y un contrato a muy largo plazo. Kise era un modelo muy popular, le gustaba lo que hacía y ganaba mucho dinero. Tenían amigos increíbles, familias que los apoyaban. Se amaban por sobre todo.

Eso no era suficiente. Porque a pesar del cariño, nunca llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo en nada, siempre terminaban discutiendo y luego follaban para arreglarlo.

Porque en eso eran buenos, en la cama encajaban como perfectas piezas de rompecabezas.

.

 _Deja una marca roja en mi culo_

 _Estoy dejando arañazos arriba y debajo de tu espalda_

 _Tírame contra la pared_

 _Muérdeme el cuello_

 _Como el fin del mundo, sexo de una ruptura_

 _..._

 _Porque somos disfuncionales físicos_

 _Siempre derribando puertas_

 _Eres una perra atacando, siempre liberando guerras_

 _Tú y yo, triste pero cierto_

 _No seremos nosotros nunca más_

 _Pero todavía hay una cosa en la que somos buenos_

.

Aomine lo aferró de las muñecas y tiró hacia atrás dejando su cuerpo en suspensión, siendo sostenido sólo por sus rodillas enterradas en le colchón y las fuertes manos el moreno. No perdía tiempo y lo embestía con fuerza, bruto y rápido. Era tan intenso que Kise se corrió al poco tiempo, derramando toda su blanca semilla contra las sábanas.

Fue cuando el más alto lo soltó y Kise se desplomó sobre la cama intentando respirar, tenía la boca seca y le ardía la garganta, porque Aomine cumpliría su palabra, de eso estaba seguro, y estaba ansioso por ello.

Aomine se masajeaba el duro miembro, presionando el pulgar en la punta de vez en cuando y entonces sus ojos azules se clavaron en el rubio cuando giró en el colchón.

—Ven aquí.

Y obedeció. Kise se deslizó con elegancia, a pesar de haber sufrido un orgasmo reciente y el dolor en su trasero, incrustado en su cadera. Jamás perdía su sensualidad, tan natural como era respirar en él.

Alzó la mirada, vidriosa y lasciva, haciendo a Aomine sonreír mientras tomaba su mentón para sostener el rostro y metía su miembro de una sola vez, siendo acunado por los húmedos y suaves labios del modelo. Entró hasta que la punta chocó con su garganta y Kise tuvo que relajarse y respirar por la nariz para evitar las arcadas.

Dejó que Aomine llevara el ritmo, que entrara y saliera de su boca como una bestia. Eso quería. Le gustaba. Podía sentir que Aomine solo lo quería a él y era mutuo.

Porque aquello lo hacían tan bien…

Y lo estaba disfrutando, sentía el desliz sobre su lengua y los gemidos del moreno. Todo lo que sería una última vez.

.

 _Te voy a dar una última noche, así que hazlo retorcido_

 _Te doy una última oportunidad, sigue y golpéalo_

 _Te doy una última vez para hacerme extrañarlo_

 _Nene, ámame apocalípticamente_

 _..._

 _Nadie lo hace mejor_

 _Nadie me conoce mejor_

 _Nada dura para siempre_

 _Es ahora o nunca_

.

—Kise… Kise…

Estaba proclamando su nombre entre el orgasmo que el rubio recibía en su boca, lengua afuera y mirada lasciva. Trillado y sucio. Y Aomine no podía dejar de soltar todo aquel líquido contra su cara.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y Aomine lo hizo a su lado, iban por otra ronda, sólo estaban tomando un respiro por toda la intensidad de aquello. Aun así, aquel era el momento.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi.

Esas palabras salieron de sus labios sin siquiera haberlo pensado del todo, no estaba seguro de si había hablado o no, pero tuvo la certeza de que sí cuando el moreno se giró sobre el colchón y se acomodó sobre él, entre sus piernas, abriéndolas con sus rodillas.

Lo miraba con esas profundidades azules mientras llevaba la mano entre sus cuerpos y la movía. Se estaba tocando y Kise tragó con fuerza ante la anticipación.

—Eres mío, Kise —dijo el moreno mientras se deslizaba en su interior con suavidad, haciéndole sentir cada pulgada que entraba en su cuerpo—. Y aunque la formalidad se acabe, volverás por esto. _Porque esto es en lo que somos buenos._

Y comenzó todo de nuevo, más lento, más espeso, pero igual de intenso.

.

 _Te voy a dar una última noche, así que hazlo retorcido_

 _Te doy una última oportunidad, sigue y golpéalo_

 _Te doy una última vez para hacerme extrañarlo_

 _Nene, ámame apocalípticamente_

.

Aomine tenía razón, Kise lo sabía y por eso estaba tan tranquilo mientras tomaba la maleta y se marchaba, con el moreno despidiéndolo desde la puerta con una taza de café en la mano.

No lo estaba dejando. Se estaba ahorrando todos los malos ratos, evitando todo lo que salía mal entre ellos. Pero seguirían viéndose, Kise seguiría recurriendo a él y viceversa. Porque se amaban, porque aquello podía ser algo retorcido, extraño, pero era lo que querían.

Aquello era en lo que eran buenos.

.

 _Nene, ámame apocalípticamente_

 _._

* * *

Este fue incluso un poco más extraño, de esas relaciones destructivas pero adictivas. Siento que ese "Amor Apocalíptico" les va muy bien a Aomine y Kise.

Gracias por leer y… ¡Feliz Mes AoKi!


End file.
